In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus for storing food at a low temperature, in which food to be stored is frozen or refrigerated in accordance with the state of food to be stored. The chilled air supplied into the refrigerator is generated by the heat exchange of a refrigerant and is continuously supplied into the refrigerator while repeatedly performing a cycle of compression-condensation-expansion-evaporation. The supplied chilled air is uniformly spread to the inside of the refrigerator by convection so that food in the refrigerator can be stored at a desired temperature. The refrigerator is configured such that the electric power supplied from the outside is rectified and smoothed and revolutions per minute (ROM) of a compressor is controlled through an inverter according to change of load.
Since, in the refrigerator, the rectification and the smoothing of the electric power is different according to the electric power supplied from the outside, a different circuit for an internal power supply is designed according to the input electric power. Due to this, since the refrigerator cannot be used in other place where the electric power supplied to the refrigerator is different, a user must buy a new refrigerator and manufactures must design different power supply circuits suitable to regions where the refrigerators are used to manufacture.